crony revisited
by demetrioiiil
Summary: Palm who is a senior student has feelings for Gon, a cheerful and simple student at Owa University. Then he became friends with Killua who comes from a rich and prestigious family. Killua now, becomes attached with Gon. What venture awaits them? Will Palm be able to confess her feelings? Will Gon and Killua be friends forever or will something between them change?
1. Chapter 1

**Crony **

*the story entitled "lone bliss" was changed to "crony", thus same plot.

Credits: Hunter X Hunter

Genre: School Life. Drama. Comedy. Slice of Life.

* * *

Chapter 1

Intro

Dawn.

With the cold breeze still flowing through the city's atmosphere, the rays of the sun illumined the city. It's warmth like a beaming light filled the entire vicinity of the town.

The trees around the small city called _Owa,_ had its brown-light colored and other orange colored leaves falling down from their branches. Windy, the skies' fair in their position paved the way to a good morning.

A petite house, almost unnoticeable was around the right upper corner of the town where a small little 12 years old boy lived with his aunt. The youngster's grandmother just died a year ago due to her old age. And since then, only the two of them remained and his aunt continued to took care of her nephew, Gon.

His soft blue-lighted paint coated bedroom at the second floor of their house is where he always sleeps at night. Curtains hung around his windows and a sliding door opening it to his diminutive balcony.

The gleams of the sun emerged to the holes of his windows and also at the sliding door to his right. In unison, the rays lighted the room but only a bit.

Sleeping heavily and well, drooling. The little teen was submerged in his warm and comfy bed where his comforter covered him.-

* * *

7:00 AM.

At that exact time his small black colored, rectangle shaped alarm clock came buzzing. "Ugh!" he exclaimed. Irritated, dreaded and breathing for air, he rubbed his eyes while his left hand sliding his thick comforter to the side of his bed. Stretched out his legs, letting them hung down the bedside as he yawned.

He stood up woozily.

"Gon! It's already 7. You're going to be late again." his aunt said with her loud voice.

"Yes! Aunt Mito. I'm coming down…" He replied. He sprinted towards his drawer and dashed out his clean dark colored polo and pants, uniform and wore it on immediately.

S_hoes_, he thought_. Where did I put it?_

He was not able to see his shoes inside his bedroom so he decided to ask his aunt instead. So he grabbed his things and headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw it lying on top of the doormat.

_Found it!_ He sighed with relief. He neatly tied his shoelace and headed for the stairs as fast as he could. He put his bag to the nearest sofa and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Aunt Mito!" beamed at his Aunt.

"Hey Gon, Good Morning." his aunt replied with a smile. "Sit down and eat already you'll be late. By the way, your lunch box is at the side of the table, don't forget it okay?" pointing the lad's lunch box at him. He saw his lunch box across him but he quietly ignored it.

The youngster settled down at the table and answered, "Yes Aunt Mito,"

"Thank you for the food!" grinned happily.

Famished, he indulged himself with 2 bacon sandwiches both held at his right and left hand and ate it hastily. Then drank his hot chocolate filled with a milk soothe drink, satisfying him.

"Ah! It was good!" contented, he was smiling widely.

He got up from the rectangle shaped table and walked towards where he left his things and double checked it.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "I'll be going now then, Aunt Mito."

Going to where his aunt was as he kissed her at the cheeks. His brown long haired aunt wearing an apron was stunned but smiled happily. She said in reply "Be careful, Gon!"

"Bye." He said, waving.

The youngster sprinted towards the front door to go out. Sliding it to the side.

After he got out, he closed the door and turned around, saw the gray colored cement on the pavement and above, the sky so blue and slightly covered with clouds.

"What a cold morning!" he said as the wind gushed at him then he begun to walk fast.

As he was getting far from his house, he heard someone cried aloud, "Gon! Your Lunch Box!" and said "It's Aunt Mito." He turned around and saw her. He then ran towards her aunt and tried to grab the lunch box. His aunt's hands up high, shuddering the lunch box.

"I told you not to forget your lunch box, did I?" His aunt nagged.

"Sorry Aunt Mito" he replied while scratching his head and smiled. "I just lost track." His Aunt gave it to him.

"Fine then," his Aunt said. "Go now. You'll be late."

"Thank you, Aunt Mito." he added.

* * *

7.15.

The spiky haired teen sighted the vista of his school, he has finally arrived. After minutes of sprinting. He gasped for air.

He bent over to his knees and touched it. "I'm here" he exclaimed while breathing slowly.

_I'm glad I'm not late yet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Acquaintance

_I'm glad I'm not late yet._

Walking towards the gate, thick and tall columns with the light-gray metallic gate, he passed. It was wide open. A lamp was placed on each side of the column and murky bricks surrounded the school.

"Hey Gon!"

Vaguely from afar someone cried out Gon's name. The teenager heard her and turned around, he eyed at her. He noticed she was a senior girl at their school. She was older than him. Her name was Palm.

"Hey Palm!" he ran towards the senior girl and waved at her.

"I didn't know this was the school you enrolled with. I thought it was Osaka." He grinned.

(Osaka, a school outside their town few miles away)

_He's so cute!_ While the teenage girl saw the young boy approaching him she thought.

So young girl said in then said, "Good Morning, Gon"

"I...I actually thought so too. My mom didn't want me at Osaka since it was too far." She muttered and flipped her hair at the latter.

"Well, guess she's right"

_Sigh_s.

"I guess I'll be going now then Palm. I might be late. It was good to see you though." He cried out while engaging to walk again towards the hall in the admin building.

"Yeah." Palm concluded and added, "You too Gon."

The teenage girl became all red while seeing the young boy at his sight. Especially while they were conversing, she was a bit carried away.

_Oh my goodness. I am at the same school as him. This will be amusing. _So preoccupied with the spiky haired kid thoughts in her head she alleged.

Ardently, the young girl thoughts consumed her, thinking things to herself while she left at the point where she and Gon talked and proceeded to her classroom.

_Ha ha. I'm going to do some stalking~._

Palm and Gon knew each other since they were neighbors in town. Palm just moved in a month ago in the city and the two became good friends.

* * *

Gon passed along at a window of the corridor in the admin hall and saw from a distance at their gate, all the ruckus and clatters were all about.

"Who's that?"

"Is he new here?"

_Eyes sparkling_

"He's so cool"

"Enthralling."

All the girls near the gate whispered at each other while they eyed at the young lad going out of his car. It was a dark colored limousine. Everyone nearby looked at him as he walked past the gate of their school.

"Tsk. Stupid kid" the other boys sulked.

"Thinks he's all cool because he's rich and all" they complained.

His hands around his head, he walked passed them. He ignored everyone at sight and continued on his way to his classroom. Everyone paved way while he walked carefree. Every step he make was as silent as they could possibly be, he approached the building towards him and ranted.

_This is annoying. _

_Why does this have to happen every single time?_

_Damn._

He searched his room number around the board near the Admin building before the corridor. It was a list of all the students around the campus arranged according to their year and was sorted from A-Z.

"Zolydck …" he searched earnestly.

_Yeah right. I am the last. Idiot._

**_Room 1-B_**

**_24. Zolydck, Killua _**

The teenager saw his room number and proceeded to his classroom through the hallway. It had many windows at the side of the corridor showing through the entrance of the gate. Green leaves fell from the trees near the side of the hallway as walked passed by them.

The young lad walked blithely going to the stairs up to the second floor without stopping. He was so carefree since it was his first day of school, while he idled his mind so extensively.

* * *

The spiky haired kid sprinted earlier along while he saw the white haired boy made all the ruckus at the gate of the school. He dashed to the hallway up to the second floor of the building to reach for his classroom. Every second was a catch of breath to reach for his room.

"7.31" he watched his wrist watch.

_I hope I'm not late._

He opened and slide the auburn door at the side. The young boy saw his teacher adjacent to him.

"Good Morning! Hey there Mr. Satotz, I hope I'm not late again" Gon chuckled and grinned sarcastically

"Unfortunately you're late again Gon! For the last time, if you came in late again tomorrow I will have you at the principal's office. Got that? Sit down." His teacher abruptly ordered.

"Yes"

Gon catch the attention of the whole class and felt embarrassed. He just overlooked it and went to his seat and sat down.

_I was late again. Well, it doesn't matter._

The teacher at the front continued his discussion about Algebra while the class' boredom took place.

"Okay class lets continue. In an algebraic expression 2x, X is a variable and 2 is the constant-"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late" the silver white haired boy interrupted.

"Mr. Zoldyck, we've been expecting you."

The teacher saw the young kid at the door and let him in. Everybody in the class also got his attention. Girls whispered at each other and started murmuring. Some glanced at each other while observing him enters the class ground.

"Everyone, keep quiet." The Professor shouted and then everyone went silent. "This is Mr. Killua Zolydck. He will be your new classmate." The teacher informed and introduced him to the class.

_Sighs. This is irritating. _The young boy thought.

"Say hi to everyone, Mr Zolydck."

"Hi" he aversely said. _Boring_

"Mr. Satotz, can the new kid sit beside me here. It's vacant anyway." The girl near the front said.

"No. He'll sit here." The other girl cried at her back from the former.

"Settle down girls, I'm sure those chairs are occupied already by your _absent_ classmates." The teacher said dismissingly and brought back his attention to the boys beside him. "Mr. Zoldyck you will have to sit beside Mr. Freecs."

The spiky haired kid was near the classroom's window to the left and was at the back of the class. Killua then nodded and went to his assigned sit.

He put his bag down to the floor, settled his self at the seat and Mr. Satotz began again his lecture at the class. He sulked out how boring it was and put his right hand at the bottom of his face and looked at the window eyeing the light color of the blue sky with its miniscule particles colliding each other. 

Reviews please! J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friends

Killua's pen whirled around and fell down from his desk. In a millisecond, gravity pulled the weight of his pen on the tiled floor of the room,

_Thud,_ it rolled around and stopped at the table before him.

His hand on his face, he gazed at the window near him. _It's so windy today._ He noticed while ignorantly glanced the sky.

Numbers. Words. Letters. He was in complete tedium with all the lectures the teacher was discussing on the front, writing down equations, uttering words and defining terms on the green board attached on the wall.

After an hour of lecturing the students were bizarre, the whole morning with the discussion of Mr. Satotz felt agonizing.

"Hey, is this yours?" the spiky haired kid asked inaudibly.

But the white skinned boy beside him, Killua, was in complete absence, never minding his feels at the moment.

"Hey!" he inquired vociferously again and watched Killua that was beside him looking at the window like he was disregarding him.

"Oh… Oh! What?"

"Is this yours?" the kid held the pen. He then objectively let the white skinned boy saw.

After that gazing at the sky he finally got onto his senses. He held his pen and replied, "Yes, T… Thanks" as he muttered.

Killua remove his pen from the spiky haired kid's hand while they exchanged glances at each other. The spiky haired kid noticed him so he smiled extensively while the former obstructed it unminding what he just did. After that, the silver haired youngster spun his head looking back towards the board at a right angle while leaving Gon unattended.

"By the way, I'm Gon" The teenage lad enthusiastically spoke. He grinned at him while Killua just stared at the front. He entirely snubbed the spiky kid that spoke to him. Didn't reply even a single glimpse at him.

_Pissed._ The silver haired kid sulked.

* * *

It was almost recess. Ten minutes have passed when the spiky haired kid, Gon, spoke to him. The class was a two-hour lecture from 7.30 – 9.30.

_Sighs. Does he have to ask that, wasn't he even around here earlier?_

The teenage boy was certainly irritated, since lately he was introduced to the class and the spiky kid didn't even care to listen and know his name. But he begun to spoke and turned his head to Gon. "Hey, it's Killua. Weren't you around earlier?" The young kid said yet disparagingly questioning.

"I'm sorry. It was too noisy and I didn't quite hear the teacher and you." Gon grinned while scratching his nape. As merry as ever, he again presented a smile at the other kid. "Nice to meet you, Killua" he added.

"Yeah… Thanks. You too." the silver haired boy asserted.

While they were nattering, Mr. Satotz discerned the two talking, and weren't listening to his lectures, he gruffly cried.

"Mr. Zolydck and Freecs!" calling their names abruptly. "The two of you?! Why aren't you listening?"

Gon deciphered Mr. Satotz's voice and instantaneously stood up and said, "I'm sorry sir. Please blame me for not listening to your discussion. Killua just dropped his pen and I gave it to him." he hastily said.

_Ring_

The bell rang. It was recess, all the students were relieved with the sound.

_Yes. Saved by the bell. _Gon thought.

But before they were dismissed by the teacher he said, "Alright Mr. Freecs, you will have to extend 5 minutes of your time here in the classroom and remain standing here at the front."

"Class dismissed." The teacher declared.

The class took their 30 minute break at the cafeteria, others went on the halls and some were outside.

_Sighs. 3 minutes more._

Gon thought to himself as he saw his wrist watch. He was standing in front of the classroom near the board.

He saw the silver kid sitting down in his chair doing nothing instead just glancing back at the window in their room.

_What's he doing? _He thought. He became curious all of the sudden. _Isn't he going to take his break? _

"Okay Gon." The teacher said. Catching his attention. "You can go now. Be sure to be more attentive next time."

"Okay, Sir. Bye!" He retort. _Finallyyy. _His punishment was over at last, though it was just five stomach rumbled.

_I'm so hungry. _He teenager then got to his desk as he walked past Killua.

"Aren't you going to take your break?" Gon asked him.

The other kid whose consciousness was from afar replied, "Nah. This is my break-"

"Then come with me. Let's buy some snacks." Gon cut him.

Eagerly Gon persisted the silver haired kid to come with him, since he was also alone. Killua looked at him, "Okay." He stood up and started walking towards the door. Gon tried to catch up "Hey! Wait for me!" Both of the two boys then sprinted over the hallway, past the admin building to the cafeteria.

"So what snacks do you like Killua?" the teen boy started to ask the former behind him.

Both passed outside the building, aroung the way open. There were many students, they were sitting on the benches and some were on the ground talking with each other, others reading and walking.

"Eh… Chocolates. I definitely like them."

While hands behind his head, he responded while walking behind Gon.

"Oh... I hope the cafeteria has some chocolates." Gon said.

The cafeteria was located behind the Admin building. They walked past the open ground where many students around sitting and some chit chatting at each other. They arrived at the cafeteria, it was so full of people. Many were at the counter who were lined up.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Gon.

"Why are there so many people?" the white skinned kid asked the latter.

"It's recess,-"

_Bump_

The two were approaching the "full of people" cafeteria while the teen boy jerked into a girl older than him in front. It was all of the sudden and since the canteen was occupied by a lot of students, Gon wasn't able to observe where he was going. It was such a bad idea since he was talking at Killua behind him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" the spiky haired kid ranted.

"Watch it, nut-head!" Said the sophomore girl rudely.

"Sorry!" Gon said to the girl in front of him. Killua who was beside him, pursing his lips from chuckling.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes then replied and turned her back at them and started walking. The two stared at the back of the girl until she was out of their sight then Killua all of the sudden burst out laughing.

"Hahaha"

"What are you laughing about, Killua?" Asked Gon who was beside him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she called you nut head."

"It's not funny!" Gon bellowed.

"Sorry." the silver haired boy declined.

The spiky haired kid felt sad about what happened earlier but then again he was glad that his new white skinned friend laughed. Stunned when he saw him chuckled and didn't expected something like that to happen.

So since the cafeteria was engaged by many people, they just went out and hopefully go back to their room.

"It's alright." Gon said. "Though I'm glad you laughed. You were so lonely while we were in the class. So I guess it's good." The spiky haired kid added.

"Sorry for laughing. I shouldn't have." The former said vigorously.

"Naah, its fine. Hey! Wait a minute, look there's a vending machine over there" Gon cried.

The two sprinted out to the machine. The silver haired kid went first to it. His hands immediately dashed out a coin from his pocket, he put it in and pushed the button to trigger the last item on the machine. It was a chocolate bar.

"Ha-ha, It's the last one, and a chocolate too, my favorite" the silver haired kid grimed at Gon.

"Ehh? But I'm hungry." the spiky haired kid ranted and felt miserable.

"Lucky me!" Killua ate the chocolate favorably and letting the latter starve and see.

"Mmmm" he continued griming.

Gon's stomach grumbled. He was so hungry and watching the former bite his chocolate made him low.

After a millisecond there, the silver haired kid felt sorry for the other kid who felt unmistakably depressed and hungry.

"Here." Killua offered.

"Huh?"

"You don't like it? Suit yourself-"

"Nooo. Thank you Killua!" the teenage kid saw the other lad offered him his chocolate and was confused. After having thought that second he immediately grabbed it from Killua's hand and felt saved, gratified him and grinned.

"Nya!"

_What's with him? Smiling all the sudden._ Killua thought.

The teenage lad gave Gon half of his chocolate to him. He felt sorry for the spiky haired though and the grumbling of his stomach made him sick. While Gon sitting on the ground, he ate it quickly while the former looked at him, standing near the wall of the machine. The spiky haired noticed it and looked at him. Immediately the latter glanced away.

"Whats wrong Killua?" Gon asked.

"Huh? N…Nothing" he muttered while responding and looking away from him.

After a moment there both finished their fun. Gon then again looked at his watch to check the time, while the other kid peeped away at the place.

"Let's go back" the tan skinned kid said.

"Yeah" the former replied.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School Tour

After having their break time near the vending machine, outside. The two boys sprinted up to their classroom inside the building. The bell rang and it was already 10:30AM. Every student at the campus either outside the green leafy grass or at the most crowed hall, the cafeteria, all the students got back to their classroom as soon as the bell signaled.

"Sightseeing? ... What for?" Killua asked Gon. They arrived at their classroom and both of them moved while they were talking on the direction where their seats was. Their classmates were coming in as lately as they arrived.

So Gon walked hastily then replied at the white skinned guy beside him. "Well… Since it's your first day here in school. I thought I could show you around?" he said hesitantly grinning.

The spiky haired kid giggled at the other kid's silly question and wiggled his head right and left as he turned his face to the front. He then got to his chair, pulled it against him and sat down, and said "Whatever… Suit yourself".

Gon, after seeing Killua's expression, he felt awkward. _What was he laughing about? Was it a stupid question? _ He thought.

The spiky haired kid felt weird with what the other kid did earlier. Seemingly he also saw him looking at him earlier while they took their snack after he gave him his chocolate.

"What?" Killua asked him.

"Huh?" Gon replied.

"What are you looking at, Gon?" the light violet shirt guy said awkwardly.

After what the silver haired boy said earlier. Gon without noticing, he earnestly looked at the latter the whole time wondering what he said. Beaming his eyes at him Killua felt gawky.

"N…Nothing" the green jacket kid confusedly asserted and turned his head around.

So Killua then faced the front again and thought _Stupid._

The teacher then arrived opening the door of the room. He walked his way in, snatching everybody's attention and then said, "Okay. Everybody settle down."

The class started.

* * *

Bright as the sun was shining outside, it was sunny as it was hot.

The bell sounded. The extravagant rang of the school bell traveled its way to each classroom of the university. Every session of every area in the building noticed it and beckoned that it was already noon time. After the whole period of lecture, the teacher of Gon's class then dismissed them and stridently walked out.

"So where are we gonna go first?" Gon asked Killua who was pacing out in his chair. He enthusiastically looked at his temporal head while seated in his varnished chair.

Coming from near the door of their classroom someone cried out and said "Gon, are you coming with us?" his classmate intervened. He was a brown haired little kid smaller than him, standing from afar.

The green colored jacket kid noticed him asking and replied "Hey! I can't. I have something to do so thanks by the way." at the latter.

"Okay. We'll be going then." His classmate responded waving a hand at him. He then with his friends walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria, and took their lunch.

"Why don't you go with them?" the silver haired kid inquired him.

Gon was startled with the abrupt question of the former. He looked at him and answered "I did say I was going to tour you today." Then smiled.

Killua widen his eyes at him and faced the front then suddenly slammed his face on his brown coated desk and said "I can handle myself, Okay?"

The spiky haired guy excitedly grinning then turned to his direction and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from his desk and said "C'mon. I have a nice place to show you."

Both of them sprinted out of the classroom and headed over the corridor. They ran up on the stairs while the spiky haired kid still grabbing Killua's arm.

"Where are we going, Idiot?" He asked.

"Just wait and see!" Gon responded.

The two boys then arrived at the highest floor of the building after sprinting from the stairs, both of them stopped and saw an old unfurnished and rusty door, near the hall. It was straight ahead from where their direction was and the two gasped for air then continued.

"We're here." The spiky haired kid said pointing at a door just right in front of them.

Gon then again grabbed Killua's arm and the two of them walked through the hall, past the old scathed door and opened it.

The blue sky was shimmering. When Gon opened the door on the roof, the sun's rays plastered over his tanned skin, overshadowing him and the other boy behind him.

They both got out of the door on the roof then Gon ran across the silver-rusty fence adjacent to him. The green trees surrounding the building was blown over by the robust wind passing.

The air blew harshly that it past right through them then the spiky haired kid excitedly said, "Isn't it great here, Killua?"

Looking where Gon was he approached him and said "Yeah, I guess…"

"I always come here during noon time to eat my lunch." The spiky haired kid gazed at the blue sky and right past the horizon. Gon saw as far as the eye can see, buildings and houses past right through his eyes as he looked and through the shallow green lively hills. He then evidently added, "Isn't it a fine day?" shivering his head and looking at Killua then away.

Killua nodded and right past that moment he remained silent, then asked the guy beside him "So do you always come here alone?"

"Yeah. I don't have any close friends you see. Besides I take it as my special place" Gon nodded.

"What about those classmates of yours aren't they your friends?" he inquired again.

Gon bowed his head and dejectedly said "Well I guess they are, but I'm not really close with them." He grinned sarcastically.

After what he said, he then gladly supplemented, "You know what Killua, I'm finally happy to have a friend to share this place with." He glanced at him.

Then Killua looked at Gon. Both had an eye contact with one another but after that millisecond, the violet colored shirt kid disrupted it and said "Idiot" turning his head away, feeling red.

_This guy, he a total idiot. He's a new friend but he greets me profoundly. Kind of weird. _Killua thought.

* * *

As their eyes parted he looked at him again, inaudibly and on the sly then thought, _but I kinda like him. He's different. _

_He's just so STUPID. _He grinned and looked away.

* * *

reviews please! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

reviews appreciated!

* * *

At the rooftop

The spiky haired kid asked looking at him keenly, "Hey, why are you so red, Killua?" He asked while standing off, grabbing the silver rusty fence against his hands that was covering the entire area of the roof.

Killua who was beside him, had a snowy bright skin. He was as white as a dove that when he blushed, blood surfaced among his face in those cheeks of his. It became reddish after what Gon told him, rather he was flattered. He got confused probably intuition of heartfelt affection.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Gon touched his head while he grinned.

Killua ashamed, he pushed Gon's hand away when he suddenly felt it. "Shut up" He cried, startled. He slowly moved out his body and headed towards the scathed door of the roof.

While he walked towards the opposite of where Gon was, the spiky haired kid watched him. And asked him, "Killua, where are you-"

Suddenly, the wind became strong and robust. Dusts flew over the place as the air elevated it from the cemented ground, and because of the sturdy blow and dusts, the two eventually covered their eyes with their wrist.

"It's so windy!" Gon whined.

Immediately, Killua ran towards the rusty door of the roof where he was heading from earlier to take cover. When he was about to grab the knob, he was stunned and the door shut itself furiously because of the strong wind, he then tried to open it but it was locked. Then he looked to where Gon was and abruptly yelled, "Gon, the door! It's jammed!"

Gon heard him and sprinted towards as he heard Killua. "What happened?" he briskly asked.

Killua pissed, snappishly said, "Because of this stupid wind. It closed the fucking door." A nerve projected over his head while grabbing the knob furiously, rustling it.

The two tried to pull off the door but it was jammed completely. Killua angrily hauled it repeatedly as the spiky haired kid helped him pull the knob, but it was no use. The knob was blocked securely in the lock. As soon as no one could open it from the inside it would be impossible for them to get out there, or likely.

Exhausted. Killua sat down near the door on the gray floor of the roof as he gasped. _Sighs_, "It's no use." He said at his friend. Gon looked at him while standing at the door. Still dragging the old rusty doorknob forcing it to unlock.

Gon didn't say anything. As the kid was about to sit next to Killua. The dark gray clouds filled the sky that it overshadowed the entire vicinity of the university. It started to rain.

Drips of raindrops slowly started to pour on them. Then the silver haired guy rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Great. Just great!"

The rain became loud and hard, it dropped vigorously as the wind swirled it around. As the raindrops fell rapidly, it instantaneously soaked the whole area of the university, especially the roof where the two boys where. It gathered at the surface and flew down the drains and the pipes of the building, while the guys at the roof were totally saturated by it as it fell from the sky.

"Killua, are you mad?" Gon asked Killua who was a bit annoyed weakly, frowning. "I…'m sorry I had to drag all the way out of here." He remained silent after then.

The hard rain continued to downpour 15 minutes already had passed. Its thick drips of water cause the school to become so misty and cold while the two awkwardly remained silent.

Gon glanced at Killua, who was staring away. The spiky hair guy upon looking at his silver haired friend noticed that he was becoming frail and shivering quite extremely.

"K…Killua?! Are you alright?" He continued trembling. "You're shaking!" Quickly Gon panicked a bit and instantly he removed his green polo that was on him. He wrapped it around Killua who was trembling from the coldness since he was soaked wet.

Covered with Gon's green jacket, "C…cold" Killua muttered as he spoke with a shaky voice. Killua breathe through his hands rubbing them against each other. Gon worried, he grabbed Killua's palms that were so cold and together rubbed it against his.

"T…thank you, G…gon" Killua smirked.

After Killua gratefully thanking him, he was relieved and replied with a big smile on his face, "Your welcome, Killua" while continued being showered by the rain.

* * *

The rain slowly stopped, because of the cold and exhaustion the two fell asleep. The spiky haired kid woke up and rubbed his eyes, with his white shirt on, he sat beside Killua. He leaned his shoulder on him since the other kid were seriously cold lately.

As Killua was about to wake up, "Growl" his stomach beckoned.

Gon heard the silver haired guy's stomach rumbled after hearing it he smiled and laughed, his eyes' shrunk. Killua embarrassed then instantly twitched his head away from him again.

Because of Killua's stomach's growl. Gon just remembered that he had with him his lunch.

"Are you hungry?" Gon with his serious tone asked Killua as he grinned.

He then turned around and searched for his brown backpack that was with him. When he found it, he looked into it and saw his lunch that was prepared for him by his Aunt Mito. He got it out and showed it to Killua, "Here. Let's eat this." he smirked.

"Y…yeah." Killua replied with a whispering voice.

Gon then prepared the food in his lunchbox and then together both said, "Thank you for the food!"

Since only one pair of chopsticks were with Gon, and it was unexpected that he had to eat with Killua. The spiky haired kid then decided to feed Killua with his chopsticks.

"Killua, say "ah.""

"-Ah" Killua opening his mouth.

"It's delicious!" the silver white hair kid enthusiastically cried about.

Gon looked at him and felt great that he liked it and said, "My aunt always prepare me this kind of lunch. I'm glad you liked it. She's a good cook, isn't she?" Killua who was busy eating, immediately nodded at the kid beside him. After both ate Gon's lunch. They were full, at least especially Killua.

"Thanks for the meal, Gon-"

"You're welcome, Killua" Gon replied smiling.

The silver hair kid after having a good meal with Gon, felt better. While Gon's jacket was still on him, he noticed the smell and thought of _Gon_. He then checked his watch on his left wrist and cried, "Gon, we're late its already past 1. We should be going." he was startled by what time it is already.

Hurriedly, the two kids near the door stood up immediately, Gon saw Killua stood up inadequately and numb and then said "Killua, just stay here for a while, while I call for help." He walked towards the door.

"Why?" Killua asked.

The other kid didn't respond.

Gon screamed. He howled his voice inside the door so someone might hear and help them. "Is someone there? We need help!" He continued to shout but no one was responding.

Nearby, there was a girls' comfort room that was close to the roof. Palm, who happened to just got out of the CR heard Gon's voice. _Gon?_ She thought. She got curious then followed where the voice was coming from and remained quiet. Upon reaching as she walked, she found herself a scathed door of the roof. She heard him shouting again and asserted, _it really is Gon_.

Gon after shouting persistently, he crouched at the door since no was there responding

"So?" Killua asked.

Gon turned his head right and left, as he sighed and frowned.

The spiky haired kid got up from crouching at the door. He head towards where Killua was and in that moment, Palm was at the door already, she unlocked the knob and forcedly opened to door. Gon who was behind, was pushed because of the force of the door and he fell down, clashing himself with Killua who was sitting right in front of him. "Killua! Look-" Both of them were laid down on the cemented floor.

"G…get off of me!" Killua cried while lying on the pavement.

"Ouch!" Gon got up.

He grabbed Killua hand and slowly put him up and then apologized sincerely, "Sorry Killua"

"Hey Gon what are you doing here?" Palm looked at Gon while he gloomily stood up and tapped his clothes from the dirt.

Killua inserted and then responded, "Naah, It's alright Gon. It wasn't your fault."

Killua got hold of himself and stood up as Gon helped him, He tapped his clothes from the dust that attached on it. He stared at the girl while bowed his head then opened the door, annoyed and pissed as he walked past her.

The spiky haired kid after helping Killua got up, he replied at the senior girl near the door, "K…illua and I were locked here in the roof because the door was jammed"

"Oh…" She said as her face, wary.

Finally Gon and Killua were able to get inside. As soaked as they were, they want to let themselves dry, then Killua cried, "Gon, I'm going to the infirmary. See ya!" The silver haired kid glanced at him and waved a hand as he passed the corridor.

Palm then asked Gon, "Hey, I…I was thinking-"

"Wait! Killua, I'm coming with you?!" He shouted at the kid. Palm was interrupted, while she inquired at him shyly.

"S-sorry, Palm. I have to go with Killua to the infirmary since his new here and I'm also wet. I'll dry myself first. Can we talk later? Btw, his a transferee student at our class." He said and then ran towards where Killua was.

Palm was left hanging there when Gon left him, and then she finally walked away back to her classroom while holding a sharp silver pair of scissors in hand, disappointed. The two continued to walk onto the school infirmary.

"Stop grabbing, my hand!" Killua whined.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Don't you still have business with that girl?" Killua forcefully unclasped the spiky haired kid's hand that was gripping his wrist.

"Oh. Her name's Palm. She's a senior student here" He introduced her to him smiling.

"I didn't ask who she was. Like I care" the kid said irritably.

They got to the infirmary.

"We're here."

"Where?" Killua asked.

Gon faced where it was and said, "There."

The two got inside and then Killua hastily lied down on the bed.

The nurse asked, "What happened?"

"We were locked up at the roof because the door was jammed." Gon replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Take off your clothes and let them dry for a while and rest. I'll go inform your teacher what happened."

The nurse got out of the infirmary and headed towards the faculty area and informed their teacher. After the two conversed, their teacher exempted them from their afternoon class. The teacher told the maintenance what happened and they handled the door at the roof to fix it.

The two boys in the infirmary unclothed themselves and in separate rooms they were dispersed. They rested. Gon who was lying became tired and slept.

* * *

"Gon- Gon" the nurse tapped his face.

"H…huh?" the spiky haired kid slowly opened his eyes.

"It's already past 5. You should go home now-"

"Where's Killua?"

"You mean the other kid?" the nursed inquired.

"Yeah?" The spiky haired stood up and walked together with the nurse to get out of the room as he grabbed his bag.

"His outside, waiting." The nurse assured.

As Gon got out of the room, Killua was already outside the infirmary waiting.

"You alright?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. You should have gone without me." the other kid said.

Gon looked at the nurse there and said, "Thanks for taking care of us."

The nurse then replied, "No problem."

They both ambled along the hallway.

It was already dusk.

Then the kid continued in reply, "Its fine. My brother always fetches me after school anyway."

As they got near the gate of the university. A sound of a car brooms from afar.

Then Illumi, Killua's brother cries, "Killu! C'mon. Mom's worried already." His eyes' covered with dark glasses.

Killua ran. He waved a hand at Gon who was behind him and said, "Bye Gon."

"Bye Killua-"the other kid responded.

As Killua got in to the car, his brother drove. They went away from the college and on the road.

Suddenly, Illumi asks, "Who was that? A friend?"

"Y…yeah" he replied.

When Killua left the college the spiky haired kid continued and walked on home by himself.

* * *

reviews please!


End file.
